The present disclosure relates generally to ejectors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to ejectors having multiple bays and various components present to facilitate ejection therefrom.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, an impulse cartridge is provided including: a housing; a plurality of squib cups, each squib cup containing an electrically activatable charge; two electrical input contacts; and circuitry that selectively transmits energy from the input contacts to the electrically activatable charges, the circuitry configured to apply energy to a first charge of the electrically activatable charges independently of application of energy to a second charge of the activatable charges, the circuitry operating consistently regardless of the polarity of the energy applied to the electrical input contacts.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an impulse cartridge is provided, the impulse cartridge including: a housing defining an internal bore; a first electrical contact, a second electrical contact encircling the first electrical contact, the first and second electrical contacts being located entirely within the internal bore, and an electrically activatable charge electrically coupled to the first and second electrical contacts.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an impulse cartridge is provided including: a housing; a plurality of squib cups, each squib cup containing an electrically activatable charge; two electrical input contacts; and circuitry including at least two diodes, the circuitry selectively transmitting energy from the input contacts to the electrically activatable charges, the circuitry configured to conduct a first voltage that is below a breakdown voltage for the at least two diodes to a first charge of the electrically activatable charges while preventing the first voltage from being conducted to the second charge of the electrically activatable charges, and the circuitry configured to conduct a second voltage to a second charge of the electrically activatable charges independently of the conduction of the first voltage to the first charge of the activatable charges.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an impulse cartridge is provided, the impulse cartridge including: a housing; a plurality of squib cups, each squib cup containing an electrically activatable charge; two electrical input contacts; and circuitry including at least two diodes. The circuitry selectively transmits energy from the input contacts to the electrically activatable charges. The circuitry is configured to conduct a first voltage that is below a breakdown voltage for the at least two diodes to a first charge of the electrically activatable charges while preventing the first voltage from being conducted to the second charge of the electrically activatable charges. The circuitry is configured to conduct a second voltage to a second charge of the electrically activatable charges independently of the conduction of the first voltage to the first charge of the activatable charges.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an interface sealing device is provided including: a first metal housing including a first explosive charge therein, the first metal housing having a first surface and a second surface; an outer wall adjacent the first metal housing, the first surface being expandable upon receiving a first amount of force from activation of the first explosive charge, expansion of the first metal housing providing sealing of an interface between the first surface of the first metal housing and the outer wall adjacent thereto, the first surface configured to maintain its sealing integrity up to a third amount of force generated by the first explosive charge, the second surface predictably failing when experiencing a second amount of force generated by the first explosive charge, the third amount of force being greater than the second amount of force and the second amount of force being greater than the first amount of force.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.